Kohona High
by BabehGirl
Summary: Sakura is an American Transfer student. Sasuke is a Play boy. Both their fathers are becoming business partners. What's this I hear? An arranged marriage? Please Read and Review Rated T for language...might change later and if I change it, I'll tell you


_**Authors Note:**_

_Hey everyone! It's been a LONG TIME since I have been on Fanfiction to write anything. I deleted my stories so I could start over fresh._

_No flames please or cursing. I am too old to play the immature games anymore and I hope everyone who reads this is to. If you curse in the review, your review will be deleted ASAP as well as Flaming._

_Criticism is OK as long as you do it in a polite and mature manner. If you're going to be rude…don't bother reviewing…period._

_Other notes…I don't own Naruto at all! They belong to the rightful owners._

_Parings are as followed: Sasu:Saku, Shika:Ino, Naru:Hina, and Neji:Tenten…their might be other parings such as Gara, Temari, and Kankuro…maybe Itachi will as well…_

_Characters will curse…just warning you._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**First Day of a New School!**

It was a beautiful day in the city of Kohona on Monday morning. People went about their busy morning completing chores and running errands; coming to and fro. Students of the local high school, Kohona High, could be seen headed to school with groups of friends. Students poured into the school as the bells rang. Shortly after the first bell, another bell would ring known as the tardy bell. Yes, everyone and everything seemed perfect on this fine Monday morning in October.

"HOLY SHIT! I'm LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Well, almost everyone and everything was perfect. That was Haruno Sakura a 17 year old, regular high school girl who smashed her alarm clock and over slept this morning. This was normal for Sakura. People would have thought by now she would learn not to have smashed her alarm clocks.

Sakura shot out of her bed, her covers falling to the floor as she done so. She scrambled around, trying to find a shirt and pair of pants that looked good together. It was her first day in Kohona High and she wanted to make a good impression with the teachers. She was running behind some, but nothing that she couldn't fix in a little while. After a while of searching she found a pair of baggy dark blue jeans, a black spaghetti strap tank top, and a black and blue stripped sweater that her mother had gotten her for her birthday a few months ago. Without second thoughts, Sakura dashed into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Sakura came out tossing the sweat shirt over her head. She ran over to her dresser and quickly did her hair up in a messy bun. She grabbed her black back pack and threw it on her shoulder. Before she left her room, she patted both the pockets on her jeans before running back to her dresser and grabbing her keys as well as her cell phone. She was headed to the front door when she stopped to get a cereal bar.

She munched on the cereal bar as she drove to school in her new Honda Accord that her father had gotten her for her eighteenth birthday. The car was silver with her names stenciled into the window in cursive capital letters. At the front of her name and at the end of her name were cherries on a stem. The seats were made of leather and there was climate control, hands free calling, and even a satellite-linked navigation system with voice recognition.

About thirty minutes later, Sakura was parked in the school's student parking lot. She reached in her back seat to grab her back pack and snatched her keys out of the ignition before getting out of the car and locking it automatically. She checked to make sure the doors had locked properly before she rushed inside through the double doors of Kohona High. In her mad dash for the front office, she ran into someone and fell down on her butt. Scrambling to her feet quickly, she apologized for not paying attention.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm running late for school and I need to get to the office. I'm sorry again!" Sakura said quickly before running off, not even looking at the person she bumped into

Sakura finally made it to the office, out of breath and exhausted. She paused a moment to catch her breath and gather her composer before walking into the front office. She walked over to the front desk to a lady who looked like she was in her mid forties. She looked like she wanted to be a teenager again by the way she dressed and smacked on her gum. Sakura smiled politely to her as she sat her book back down on the ground.

"Hello! I'm Haruno Sakura! I'm the new transfer student from America!" Sakura said politely

"Yes, Miss Sakua..is it?" The lady said and picked up a folder and flipped through some papers before she handed a slip to Sakura as well as a fold up map of the campus "Here is a map of the campus as well. If you need any help, I am sure the teachers and students wouldn't mind helping you out."

"Thank you!" Sakura said heading out of the office

Sakura stopped in the hall way a moment to look at her schedule. She had a few advanced classes, which she wasn't expecting. Her father must have went back after her and redone it. It annoyed her that he couldn't let her be. She wasn't the same ten year old girl she use to be. She was growing up. She gave a sigh and opened up the fold up map and looked at it. The room number was 204. Looking at the map, Sakura found that room 204 would be on the second floor. With a long sigh, Sakura began climbing the stairs.

After about eight minutes, Sakura came to the room 204. She peeked in the room through the window on the door. There was no teacher in the class room and all the students sat around talking to each other about anything and everything. Sakura blinked a moment as she watched the students. One group of kids had caught her attention. In the group of kids, she recognized the hyper blond hair boy from her childhood; Uzumaki Naruto. There were three others in the group; two males and one female.

The female had purple looking hair and white eyes. At first Sakura thought she was blind but she noticed she was starring at Naruto. She wore a purple hoody and a pair of dark blue jeans that was slightly loose fitting on her. The boy beside her had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and white eyes like the girls. Sakura realized they must be related somehow. He wore a white shirt and a pair of tan cargos. The last boy had raven hair and onyx eyes. He was just sitting beside Naruto, not really paying attention to what he said. He wore a black shirt with a nice pair of dark blue jeans.

"You not just going to stand there looking in there are you?" A voice suddenly came from right beside Sakura's ear

"Ah!" Sakura yelled as she jumped away from the guy

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I am Hatake Kakashi, the teacher for advanced trig." Kakashi said introducing himself

Sakura took a look at him. He wore a dark blue sweater with a matching dark blue mask that covered half his face and a pair of light blue jeans. She quickly composed herself and chuckled nervously for freaking out like she had done.

"S-sorry. I didn't see any teacher and I was just watching the other students." Sakura said as she scratched the back of her head

"It's ok. I am normally late anyway." Kakashi said before he opened the door to the classroom

"YOU'RE LATE OLD MAN!" Naruto shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi

'Sorry I'm late. A black cat crossed the road so I had to go the long way to school this morning." Kakashi lied as he put his bag down beside his desk "Today class, you have a new student. She is a transfer student all the way from America so please show her some kindness. Please, come in and introduce yourself."

Sakura took a deep breath and walked into the class room. She wasn't so good with meeting new people. Despite her outward appearance, she was a very shy person. Her father didn't know this though and she always had to put on a good show for him. Well, for the sake of the Haruno name anyway. She sucked up her fear and put on the biggest smile she could conjure up.

'SAKURA!" Naruto shouted as soon as he saw who it was

Before Sakura could say anything, Naruto was in front of her within a blink of an eye. His crystal blue eyes stared into her emerald green eyes. After a second, Sakura blinked and Naruto gave her a giant bear hug and lifted her in the air, spinning her around. Sakura giggled at Naruto's childish ways. After a moment, he put her down and looked down to her. Sakura now realized how much he had grown compared to when they were little and he was shorter then her. He still had those cute whiskers though, making him looks younger then he was.

"It's good to see you to Naruto. It's been what? Seven or eight years?" Sakura asked smiling up at Naruto

"Something like that." Naruto said with his big goofy grin "It's been a long time though!"

"Yea it has!" Sakura said agreeing

"Hey, dobe, why don't you move so we can get on with the last 15 minutes of class." A guy said

"Shut up teme!" Naruto said as he turned around to look at the raven hair boy

All eyes were on Sakura now and she wanted nothing more than to scoot behind Naruto and hide from all the eyes peering at her. Pushing her fear aside one more time, she put on another bright smile a she faced the class.

"Hello everyone! I'm Haruno Sakura, the transfer student from America." Sakura said as she put on her bright smile

"Your hair is…pink!" One of the preppy girls shouted from the back

Sakura's cheeks turned a light pink and she looked to the ground. Her father had said that her mother had pink hair. Sakura didn't remember much about her mother. She had died when Sakura was eight years old. Her mother's death had a devastating effect on her father, making him over protective of her. She wished he wouldn't be over protected at times, it was suffocating her.

"Yes, I do." Sakura said with a small shrug of her shoulders

"What a freak!" The same girl said

The whole class room, minus Naruto, Hinata, and Neji [cause Neji NEVER laughs], busted out laughing at Sakura. Her cheeks went from a light shade of pink to a dark shade of pink. She never thought of her hair as a freaky color only because her father had told her that her mother had the same hair color. Naruto frowned at the class room and draped his arm over Sakura's shoulder. Sakura turned her head to look up at him with a questioning look.

"Leave her alone. She is with me!" Naruto said with a serious look plastered on his normally childish face

When Naurto said that, the whole classroom went dead silent. The guys in the room glanced to each other with a worried expression while the girls in the room glared at Sakura with malice and envy. What Sakura didn't know is that she was just accepted into the most popular group in the school, which Naruto was a part of. The girls envied that while the guys worried if they tried talking to her, they would get beat up.

Sasuke and Neji was a part of the group to and both nodded their head to Naruto to show him that they would back him up if needed. The group was basically friends who were more like brothers and/or sisters. If one of the guys got into a fight, the guys would be there to have his back. If one of the girls got in a fight, the girls would be there to have her back. Hinata was also a part of the group as well as a few others that Sakura didn't know about.

"Alright class, settle down now." Kakashi said with a sigh "Miss Haruno, you can sit by Mr. Uchiha. He is the one with the dark hair right there."

"Come on Sakura! Sasuke won't bite you! If he does I'll give that pretty boy a black eye!" Naruto said as he pulled Sakura over to the other four

"Yea, ok dobe. Only in your dreams could you ever give _me_ a black eye." Sasuke said with an air of arrogance around him

"Would you like me to prove it to you teme?" Naruto said with a glare "That's Sasuke. He is the biggest play boy around school. If I were you, I wouldn't fall for him because all he would do is play you like he has done to all the other girls."

"Oh…Ok" Sakura said sitting down beside Sasuke who was now glaring at Naruto

Sakura looked at Sasuke while he glared at Naruto. She couldn't see what all the girls liked about him. He had a nice face, but looks wasn't just everything. His eyes were the color of onyx and they looked harsh and cold. Looking at them sent shivers down Sakura's spine. Seeing a slight movement, Sasuke turned his eyes to her and saw her staring at him. Not staring, but more like checking him out. He noticed the thoughtful look she had on his face and he couldn't help but smirk. He leaned closer to whisper to her as Naruto talked to Neji and Hinata for a few minutes.

"Like what you see, pinkie?" Sasuke whispered, still with a smirk on his face

"Not even close." Sakura said with a raised eye brow as if questioning him as to why he asked

Sasuke didn't say anything as he sat back in his seat, still smirking at Sakura. Sakura shrugged him off as nothing and turned back to look at Naruto who was talking to Hinata. Sakura noticed that Hinata was blushing slightly, but her bangs where hiding it from him. Sakura couldn't think of it anymore as the bell to second period rang. Everyone gathered their stuff up and headed out the door to go to their second period. Sakura had gathered her stuff up and was headed out of the door as well until Naruto caught her arm and held her back.

"So Sakura, what is your next class?" Naruto asked, hoping they had the same class

"Um…" Sakura said pulling her schedule out of her pocket "Advanced Lit; room 108"

'Oh..teme has that class next." Naruto said, disappointed he didn't have it with her "I'm sure he can show it to you though!"

"Eh…" Sasuke said with a shrug

"Thanks, but I think I can manage on my own." Sakura said smiling at Naruto

"NO! I insist the teme shows you!" Naruto said "He doesn't do anything anyway!"

Sakura sighed at Naruto's persistence. That was always one thing that annoyed her about Naruto. He didn't know what no meant. He just kept on with it until the person who he was talking to gave in and Sakura gave in like always. She walked behind Sasuke as they left the class room. Neji and Hinata walked with them some before going another direction to a different class. Hinata had said good bye to both of them while Neji, like Sasuke, just nodded his head.

The halls of the school were filled with students watching Sasuke and Sakura as they walked by, heading to room 108. Students got out of the way for the young Uchiha as he walked at a quick pace. As Sakura passed by the girls in the hall, they all gave her death glares.

'_Well, if looks could kill I would already be dead by now'_ Sakura thought as they came to the room 108

Sasuke walked to the back of the class and sat down, dropping his black bag on the ground. Sakura looked around the class room for a spot to sit. The only spot open was beside Sasuke. With no other choice, Sakura walked over and sat her bag next to Sasuke's as she sat down beside him. The girls in the room glared at Sakura with hatred and jealousy. Sakura shrunk in her sit and ignored them as the teacher walked into the room.

The teacher was a woman who looked like she was in her mid twenties. She had black hair that stopped just below her shoulder blades and what appeared to be red eyes. Sakura thought they must have been contacts because normal eyes weren't red. She really couldn't say anything. She had pink hair as it was pointed out earlier. The teacher wore a white tank top and baggy black cargo pants. She held a book in her hand already opened to a page.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!What's in a name? that which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself." The teacher said, reading from a book

When the teacher was done with the book, she closed it shut with a loud THUD. Some of the students jumped in their seats from the sound, not expecting it. She sat the book in the center of her desk before sitting on the corner of the desk with her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes glanced over the classroom of students.

"Hello, students. I am your advanced lit teacher Yuhi Kurenai." Kurenai said, introducing herself the students "Can anyone tell me from which Shakespeare play that is from and who said it?"

Everyone in the class sat still and quiet as they stared at their teacher. Sakura glanced around a moment and looked at the other students. The all seemed to frighten by her to answer her, except Sasuke, who was leaned back in his seat with his feet on his desk and hands behind his head. Sakura turned her attention back to the teacher before raising her hand.

"You! Miss Haruno is it?" Kurenai asked, but before Sakura could answer she continued "So can you tell from which play this is from?"

"Yes ma'am." Sakura said nervously as all eyes turned on her once again "This passage came from Shakespeare's play _Romeo and Juliet_ and Juliet is the one who spoke the passage."

"Very good." Kurenai said nodding her head in approval at the young girl

The class went by slowly for Sakura as she took notes as Shakespeare's life and on the Play _Romeo and Juliet_, which they would be acting out in front of the whole school for a grade next month. The grade would count for not one, not two, but THREE test grades. This put a ton of pressure not only on Sakura, but the other students as well. When the bell finally rang, Sakura was out of the class room just as quick as everyone else. Even Sasuke was in a hurry to get out of the classroom.

The next two classes, which for Sakura were Art and Chores, went by pretty fast. She meets a girl named TenTen in her Art class. Lunch was before the last three classes of the day; P.E., Chemistry, and Social Studies. Sakura was standing in the line to get her food when someone shouted out her name from a distance. Looking up, Sakura saw a girl with long blond hair and crystal blue eyes. A smile spread over her face as she recognized her childhood friend; Yamanaka Ino.

"Ino!" Sakura called back and waved

Sakura got her food and quickly made her way over to her friend. To her surprise Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji and Tenten were sitting with them. There was also another guy that Sakura found out was Nara Shikamaru. Ino pulled her best friend over to sit in between her and Naruto.

"I didn't know you where coming!" Ino said as she popped some grapes in her mouth "if I would have known, I would have thrown you a party!"

"Thanks Ino, but you know I don't like parties much." Sakura said as she ate on her slice of pizza

"Right, but it could have just been Naruto and I!" Ino said, finishing up the small amount of grapes she had gotten

"That would have been fine, but I didn't even know I was coming. It was short noticed really. My father just kind of…sprung it on me with no warning at all." Sakura said after swallowing another bite of pizza

"Saku, does your father still own the Haruno Company?" Naruto asked, reverting back to his pet name for her when they were younger

"Yea, he does. He is getting doing a business partnership with a big company over here and Japan." Sakura said with a shrug, drinking some water to wash the pizza down with "Which is why I moved here really. Dad is setting up a Haruno Company right here in Japan."

"That's cool!" Naruto said as he took a huge chunk of his pizza out and ate it "I bet it's the Uchiha Company that he is going to business partners with! That or the Hyuugas!"

Sakura looked to Sasuke who didn't seem to be paying attention as he talked with Neji about something. Sakura didn't know that Sasuke's family owned the largest Company in Japan, nor the Hyuugas. That came as kind of a shocker to her. Sakura nibbled on her pizza as she thought about what her father said about a business party she would have to attend to in a few weeks. Would Sasuke be there? Maybe Hinata or Neji would be.

"Sasu?" Naruto asked, waving a hand in front of her face and snapping her out of her thoughts "So how do you like it here so far?"

"I think it is pretty ok. Except for all the death glares I am getting from all the girls." Sakura said biting into her pizza once again

"Yea…about that. The four of us have fan clubs." Naruto said with a shrug "Sasuke has the largest, then I have the second largest followed by Neji and then Shikamaru."

At the mention of fan clubs, both Neji and Sasuke stopped talking and paid attention to what the others were talking about. Shikamaru shifted so he could see the others with his head laid on his arm; which lay on the table.

"Oh, I see." Sakura said softly "I know the feeling, I had fan boys back in California."

"Their awful!" Tenten chimed in "They are always clinging to the guys when they are alone and you should see the ridiculous stuff they get!"

"N-neji got sweets from one girl." Hinata said, finally speaking

"I hate sweets…" Neji said in a monotone voice and a disgusting look on his face

"And N-naruto g-got ramen n-noodles" Hinata said after Neji spoke

"Yea! I love ramen noodles though!" Naruto said

"Shikamaru got a bunch of flowers from his fan girls! They were all in his locker!" Tenten said shuttering "They exploded from his locker when he opened it. He was covered in sweet smelling flowers."

"Sasuke got a teddy bear from his fan club once…" Ino said, recalling the cute, brown bear Sasuke threw in the trash a few weeks ago

"Eh…" Sasuke replied eating some of his pizza

"You are pretty much going to be hated and envied while you're here." Tenten said in a sarcastic, cheerful tone

"That's nice to know!" Sakura said with a nervous laugh

"Just watch out for Karin, the president for Sasuke's fan club. If she picks up a hint that you like Sasuke, she will do anything to make your life a living night mare!" Ino said with a shiver, having experienced her torture before she took care of it "She is the red head with the weird hair style. Half her hair is kept nice while the other half is a mess."

"I'll keep that in mind, but I have no intentions of liking Sasuke over there." Sakura said as she got up to throw her plate away before sitting back down

"Really now?" Sasuke asked as if it was a sort of a challenge "Why is that?"

"I don't like the play boy type." Sakura said with a raised eyebrow "I had dated one once…bad experience and a foolish mistake on my part really. Apparently I was nothing but a toy to him, something to fool around with when he wasn't 'working'."

"That is horrible! I bet you where devastated!" Ino said, hugging her best friend

"Not really…I had suspected it for a while and I was on my rebel years I think." Sakura said drinking some more water "Hey, it's in the past though so no worries right?"

"T-the past can s-sometimes come b-back to haunt y-y-you" Hinata stuttered, obviously had a bad experience with her past coming back

"Don't worry though! We have your back!" Naruto said giving her thumbs up and one of his famous goofy grins

Lunch came and went faster than any of the other classes had. The group said their good-byes to one another and headed their separate ways. Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru walked off together one way, Tenten and Neji walked off another way, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all headed off to P.E together. Sakura noticed how Sasuke had all of her classes so far. She wondered if he had the other two with her as well. That would mean she would have to put up with him being in all of her classes for the entire school year. She shuttered at that very thought.

When they entered into the P.E class, everyone was sitting on the bleachers just talking. The trio silently made their way over to the far bleachers and sat down. Naurto began catching up on the past few years. After a few minutes of talking, a teacher suddenly came in. He had a bowl cut hair and huge bushy eyebrows. He wore a green spandex jumpsuit with red bands around his wrist legs and waist.

"I am your teacher, the mighty Guy!" Guy said, introducing himself to the class "And today, my youthful students, we are going to run the track for two miles! This is eight times around the track!"

As guy said the numbers he held up two fingers and then added six more to it. Hearing the news, the class groaned loudly. It was fall, but it was still hot in Kohona. Mumbling and grumbling, the students got up and went to the locker rooms to change into the school's P.E. uniform. Naruto and Sasuke went to the boys locker room, which was further down the little hall way then the girls, while Sakura walked into the girl's locker room.

As Sakura walked in, the noisy chit chatter she heard outside of the locker room stopped. All the girls were staring at her as she walked in, giving her an easy unsettling feeling about being in here with them all. She made her way over to one of the empty changing rooms and changed out of her clothes. She wasn't ashamed of her body, her father made her work out a lot back in America and she was on the track team, took weight lifting, played soccer, and had dome gymnastic a few years ago.

The school's P.E. uniform for the girls was a white tank top with red shorts that stopped mid thigh. For the boys it was a white muscle shirt and red gym shorts that stopped at their knees. When Sakura was finished changing, she folded her clothes up, put them in her bag, and put her bag in her locker and locked it. Then she headed out to join the others who were waiting on everyone to finish.

"Damn it Sakura!" Naruto said as he saw her coming "You have been taking care of yourself! Look at those muscles! You're defiantly not the girly type!"

Sakura laughed softly at Naruto's words. It was true she wasn't the girly type, the only girl friend she had when she was younger was Ino, because all the others made fun of her forehead. Sakura grew up hanging out and playing with boys when she had the chance to. Naruto was one of her best friends when she was younger. After she had moved to America, she had lost contact with them.

"Yea, my father had me working out, taking weight training, and some gymnastics a few years ago." Sakura said thoughtfully "I also played soccer and I was on the track team."

"You did weight training?" Naruto asked with shock "How much can you bench and squat?"

"I bench about 190 pounds and I squat about 120" Sakura said with a shrug "Nothing special."

_**AN: And I hope that ratio is ok…never taken weight training before but most of the guys was benching 200+ in my school…some of the girls was benching 150-200 I believe…**_

"Damn it! You can bench almost as much as Sasuke and I do!" Naruto said with a low whistle "We bench between 230-250 and squat about 190."

"For a girl around here…that's not so bad pinkie." Sasuke said, _slightly_ impressed that she even took a weight training class

Before they could exchange anymore words, everyone was ushered out to the track where they had to start running. Naruto and Sasuke seemed to rivals and silently challenged each other to see who could finish first. Sakura was pacing herself while the rest of the class, tried to catch up to Sasuke and Naruto. The girls wanted to cling to them while the guys just wanted to prove they were better. However, Sakura soon passed them as they gave out on the chase.

Naruto and Sasuke had slowed down, having spent almost all of their energy already. They wouldn't show it and kept pushing their bodies to the limit. Sakura came up behind them and passed them, causing both boys to stare in shock. Sakura turned around and stuck her tongue out at them before turning back around and kept jogging at a steady pace. In the end, Sakura finished first followed by Sasuke and Naruto in a tie, and then the rest of the class in random orders.

For the rest of the period they just walked on the bleachers, Naruto of course was complaining about how hot it was while Sasuke sat propped back with his eyes closed. Sakura sat a bleacher lower than them and leaned back against the one they were sitting on. After a moment, all three jumped as Sasuke's and Naruto's name was screeched out. Looking down, they saw a bunch of fan girls trying to impress them. They both twitched at the same time.

P.E. couldn't end fast enough for Naruto and Sasuke as they hurried up and changed. Sakura changed quickly as well and meet up with them. She found at that she had all of her classes with Sasuke and only three with Naruto; advanced trig, P.E, and social studies. Saying their good-byes, Sasuke and Sakura headed in another direction then Naruto.

Chemistry was actually fun. It wasn't like her old school where they had done nothing in the classroom at all. The teacher who was teaching the class was Anko, and she seemed a tad bit crazy to Sakura, but she was one of the fun teachers so she wasn't complaining about her. Anko had put them in partners for a project on an element for the periodic table that was in two weeks. It was Sakura's luck that she got paired with Sasuke. She hadn't seen him do any work at all and wondered if he was failing or passing his classes.

Soon the last class came and the teacher who was teaching it was name Asuma. He seemed like an ok teacher. He didn't take crap from anyone for nothing. However, the class was boring and everyone pretty much fell asleep, minus Sakura who was taking notes just to stay awake. When class ended everyone headed to the school parking lot, meeting up with the other members of the group.

"Sakura, what are you doing this weekend?" Ino asked as soon as she saw Sakura

"I don't know yet. I have to see if my dad is planning anything for this weekend or not. Why?" Sakura asked as she unlocked her car

"I was thinking about all of us going to the fair in town this weekend." Ino said thoughtfully

"I haven't been to a fair since I was little." Sakura said

"Then we should really go!" Ino said enthusiastically

"I will see!" Sakura said giggling

Everyone gave their numbers to Sakura just before they left, in case she needed anything from them. They headed off in their own separate directions until the next day where they would meet up again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>_

_I know this is a boring chapter, but this was just to get everyone one in. The next chapter will have more of the Antagonist in it and more problems dealing with them being popular._

_Hope everyone enjoyed this and I will update as soon as I can_

_Please read and review!_


End file.
